Passion By Moonlight (Seras x Integra)
by Etherealpandas
Summary: Hello all, my first fan fiction after a long hiatus. The first chapter is mostly describing the scene in which Integra allows Seras to drink her blood from the anime, but diverts from the original narrative towards the end. Future chapters describe a sexual experience between the two. Contains minor references to violence, strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The full moon gazed calmly upon the gloomy room as Integra entered. She was met with the sight of Seras, still dressed in her full uniform.  
"What a strange anachronism for a vampire" she thought as she stepped closer softly.

Seras was staring plaintively at the blood that had been presented to her. Walter had prepared a full banquet for her, and yet this macabre act of haematophagy was all that she could concentrate on. She could no longer deny that she had been becoming weaker - her reflexes were less sharp, she struggled with her cannon, and her thinking would become clouded. Alucard had told her that this was all due to her refusal to imbibe blood, and she had little choice but to believe her master.  
"No…" she thought, "I won't do it. I'm-I'm not a monster"

"Why do you refuse to drink blood? You're not human anymore. It's time to accept it, Seras."

Seras was almost startled by the voice as she looked up sharply to see Integra standing a few feet from her. She was dressed in her green blazer as always, with her elegant glasses being the only barrier between Seras and those deceptively calm eyes.

Integra could see a hint of fear in Seras as she walked yet closer to the draculina. She knew that she would have to coax her into drinking blood before long, and she knew exactly how to tempt a young vampire.

Integra reached down to the table, and ran her gloved finger elegantly along the unused knife sitting before Seras. She curled her fingers around it, and brought it gently towards her thumb, before locking eyes with Seras.

"But I…" Seras protested, before Integra suddenly gripped the silver tightly and ran it across her thumb. A devious smile spread across Integra's face as deep red began to drip from the wound. She had shown no sign of pain throughout, and instead searched constantly through Seras' limpid eyes. However, Seras' gaze had shifted to the crimson drops glinting in the moonlight.

"But Sir Integra…" Seras protested again, yet her voice made it clear that she was desperately resisting an urge that engulfed her whole being. She could feel the saliva in her mouth, and her tongue could barely keep itself from stretching out to reach Integra.

Integra could not help but laugh lightly at the Vampiress's attempts to contain herself.  
"I cut my finger. I don't want it to get infected. Kiss it for me."

A soft gasp escaped Seras. Every fibre of her vampiric body demanded that she drink, and yet every fibre of her human mind demanded that she resist.

Integra laughed again, her pale face illuminated by the rays of the moon. Seras could see no hint of fear in her expression, only that same piercing smile. She felt as though she was being torn in two, the crimson of a draculina pulling her into the darkness, and the steely blue of a police girl clinging on to her from the light.

"I just…" Seras melancholically offered, yet Integra refused to accede to her meek plea.

"Do it. That's an order." She calmly responded as she caught Seras's eyes once more. A final, tacit request for permission came from the vampiress's eyes, which was granted fully by Integra's own shining irises. The only barrier allowing Seras to cling on to resistance had finally been removed. Integra wanted this.

The very room held its breath and the moon glared down at the two women as Seras moved her neck and extended her tongue towards Integra's thumb. It was as though the scenery itself understood the nature of what was about to take place. The vampiress was burning with desire as her tongue drew ever closer to the crimson, but she was mere centimetres from relief when she finally tore her eyes away from Integra's. She had been hoping weakly that Integra's eyes would betray any sign of doubt, allowing her to resist for just a while longer. The draculina could find no such salvation in those calm blue pools.

Sighing, Seras focused her eyes on the blood, and curled her tongue upwards, licking a few drops. She could not contain an awe-filled gasp, which resonated throughout the room. It was ecstasy.

Integra's glasses glinted as her smile widened, and she focused intently on the face of the draculina. Seras had closed her eyes, but her pale face told Integra all that she wished to know; she was granting immeasurable pleasure. The vampiress's tongue flicked back and forth delicately, relishing every drop, whilst a moan dripping with pleasure left her.

"Good. Just be careful not to bite, Seras." Integra said quietly, pushing her thumb along Seras's tongue. This time however, she failed to elicit any response from the vampiress. Integra could hear only the sound of her licking as she attempted to talk to Seras again.  
"There. A few drops of pure, virgin blood. Do you feel any better?" The draculina's eyes remained closed as she licked away the last drops of blood from the wound.  
"Seras?" Integra spoke once more, the concern in her voice clear.  
"I need more." Seras replied in a calm but forceful tone.

Integra was taken a back by this sentiment. How could Seras possibly demand blood from her? Unless… but surely it was too little for that?

The vampiress suddenly opened her eyes wide, and easily caught Integra's gaze. Her eyes were no longer that familiar blue however. They were now lurid flames, burning incandescently through the cool waters that were Integra's own eyes. Seras was grinning deviously, blood still moving on her lips as she spoke once more  
"I need more, Sir Integra"

Integra contained her surprise at Seras's full transformation as best she could. She was not fearful of the draculina, but she moved her gloved hand to stroke Seras's face with trepidation. Her calm eyes looked deeply into the crimson eyes of the vampiress as she spoke  
"Seras, if you drink from me, I will become nothing more than a ghoul"

Seras adored the feeling of Integra's thumb gently stroking her face, and she moved her cheek in turn to show her appreciation before replying  
"No. I just need more of you"


	2. Chapter 2

The way the draculina moved was elegant to the point of mesmerisation. Integra was all but intoxicated as Seras moved her hand towards her neck, her platinum blonde hair draped elegantly across her shoulders and back.

Seras's touch was amazingly soft, despite her vampiric strength. Integra knew that the draculina could throw her across the room with ease, and yet she stroked her neck as though she were made of glass. The vampiress continued her advance towards Integra's face, but Integra was aware of little beyond those fiery eyes. Her trance was only broken when Seras began kissing at her neck, using her free hand to massage Integra's own blonde hair.

The former police girl took the utmost care when caressing Integra's neck with her mouth, constantly aware of her newly enlarged fangs. She wanted to return the pleasure that Integra had given her only moments earlier, and the heavy breathing told her of her success. Seras was only paused by the sound of Integra's voice  
"Seras, I…"

The draculina pulled her neck back smoothy to look once more into those cool blue eyes. They were filled with a passion that Seras had never seen in Integra before, and yet the vampiress knew that Integra could not justify those feelings, nor actions caused by them.

"shh" Seras simply replied, before opening her mouth slightly and extending her legs to stand up from the ornate chair. She leaned forward, and began kissing Integra.

Integra had never been kissed like this before, and she had to forced closed her widened eyes to stop herself from recoiling. A few seconds of Seras's elegant tongue dancing in her mouth changed her reaction however. She knew not how to respond, except by returning the favour as best she could.

Seras was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of Integra's tongue intertwining with her own. The very changeability of Integra's movements told the vampiress that she was inexperienced, and yet enthusiastic to learn.

The left half of the Draculina's mouth curled into a faint smile, revealing her pearl white fang. Sensing this, Integra leaned away from their kiss a little, playfully holding on to Seras's lower lip with her mouth before allowing it to slip away.

"What is it, Seras?"  
Integra said, her breathing noticeably heavy. Seras opened her blood-red eyes to look at her partner, as she moved her right hand to correct an errant strand of Integra's golden hair.

"Your mouth is as wonderful as your blood"  
The draculina replied softly, moving her hand downwards along Integra's blazer, before slipping her elegant fingers underneath. She could easily feel the patterning on Integra's bra through the thin white shirt. Seras began massaging carefully, using her thumb to make small circular motions to the left of Integra's nipple while she leaned in to kiss her once more.

Integra moaned gratefully into their kiss, sliding her shoulders out of the blazer and slipping her arms free. She curled them around the vampiress, stroking her back gently as her tongue continued to play in Seras's mouth.

The draculina was being so very gentle with her, more gentle than anyone had ever been. Integra was so accustomed to the stern formalities of a life serving the queen that the warmth of a lover was alien to her. This did not balk the pleasure she drew from such warmth even slightly however, which she made known by pulling at the clasp on the back of Seras's uniform.

Seras sensed Integra's hands on her back, and struggled to contain her light laughter. She had truly alleviated Integra's steely facade. The draculina refused to break from the kiss however, and instead allowed her free hand to glide gracefully to the bottom of her partner's shirt. Deft fingers weaved each button out of its opening, while Seras used her other hand to continue massaging Integra's breast.

The smell of blood still permeated the room for the vampiress, and yet she was focusing far more intently on Integra. Seras opened her crimson eyes to view her partner once again, and was greeted by the sight of Integra's own eyes blissfully closed, relishing their kiss. Her pale face was so very beautiful in the soft moonlight, the vampiress thought, continuing to stroke her partner's breasts.

The clasp securing the draculina's uniform had now been undone, and Integra wasted no time in gently pulling at the blue material. Seras's eyes were still wide open, but she finally withdrew from their kiss as Integra's eyelids lifted.

"Can I?"  
Integra asked, the desperation in her tone heavy. The vampiress before her was impossibly gorgeous - everything from her shining blonde hair to her searing red eyes was enchanting.

"Only if I can"  
Seras spoke softly, her mouth curling into another devilish smile as she stared straight into Integra's blue eyes. The draculina traced her left hand between Integra's bra and up her slender neck to caress her cheek, as she used her fingers to curl back the left side of Integra's shirt, revealing her white bra.

Integra responded in kind, easing Seras's uniform down her upper body. The vampiress moved her shoulders eagerly, allowing the blue shirt to fall away from her torso. Integra finally dragged her eyes away from the magnetic gaze of her lover, and ran her eyes downwards past the draculina's elegant neck to view her upper abdomen.

The white bra encased Seras's full breasts perfectly, and yet the whole of the vampiress's body was beyond beautiful to Integra. From her toned stomach to her sleek shoulders to her slender fingers, she was filled with pulchritude.

Unbeknownst to Integra, Seras was equally captivated by her partner. Her crimson irises moved gently from an impressive set of abdominal muscles to modest, perky breasts and pale skin glowing in the dim light.

Suddenly, Integra's tone changed. She calmly reached downwards to Seras's skirt, and took the vampiress's hand in her own as she began to laugh lightly.

Seras was perplexed by her partner's movements, and even more so by the sound of her confident laugh resonating through the otherwise silent room. She began to wonder if she had attempted too much too soon, or whether Integra found her behaviour subversive.

"We're going to my room"  
Integra said clearly as she moved her gaze to lock eyes with the draculina. Her steely, piercing stare had returned, accompanied by a mischievous smile.

The vampiress's concerned visage evaporated in an instant, replaced with a coy grin and the gleam of her fangs as she replied.  
"Yes, Sir Integra"


End file.
